1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ion bombardment generator in a vacuum vessel, and more particularly to an ion bombardment generator in which a high frequency voltage is applied to a substrate with a motion such as a rotation imparted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been widely used in an ion plating device, a plasma etching device and the like that an electrode is provided within a vacuum container, and this electrode is used as a substrate support base, to which is applied a high frequency power.
However, where the electrode is rotatable and a mechanical contact is used for the purpose of applying a high frequency power to the aforesaid rotatable electrode, the load impedance varies with any change in contact resistance during rotation of the contact, rendering a stabilized duration of high frequency discharge almost impossible.